The Rising Apocalypse
by Sparrow and Destiny
Summary: Scouts, spies, assassins, warriors and medics; they were all dragged into this planet consuming war and now all must fight to keep alive; Autobot, Predicon or Decepticon... But this is a tale about one who was pure and not yet stained by war's murderous hands, that was until now... (Based a few cyber cycles after the war began... Contains OOC and dark scenes... Possibly.)
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfiction story ever written so excuse me if I end up doing it all wrong...

The actual chapters will be much longer than this and will have characters you will all know in them, but they might be a bit OOC.

Sparrow Hawk, Striker and Knight are my own characters, so not steal/attempt to copy them in any way!

Tranfsormers belong to Hasbro.

* * *

**Location:** Vos

**Status:** Midnight, partly consumed by smoke.  
**Autobot Objectives:** Steal resources from the Decepticons and discover their plans.  
**Decepticon Objective:** Destroy all Autobot scum in the area.

**Introduction**

The Great War had gotten out of hand a long time ago and Cybertron's fate was sealed, even if the Decepticons and Autobots called a ceasefire; their planet was doomed to die. Most of Cybertron was now rusting under the pools of energon and towers of bodies, Primus' very children lead out by both sides to rust and fade.

And what of Primus? It seemed he had abandoned them all long ago and even the Autobots were loosing faith in their God and creator and who could blame them?

Had any of their prayers been answered?

No.

Had he stopped the fighting before it got out of hand?

No.

But The Creator had taken in all the sparks sacrificed to the war with wide open arms. But it wasn't enough for the children of Primus to keep their faith in the God and soon all but a few drifted from his loving embraces...

* * *

_This story is about a young femme who is on the road to discovery of herself and the ones around her, but it is a tough life for this young apprentice and she is only just beginning to learn the hardships of war._

_With her oldest brother a High Commander of his own 300 strong battalion and his twin a Security Director, the femme named Sparrow Hawk had a lot to live up to._

_But life on Cybertron is hard when your a runt who doesn't know who she truly is..._


	2. Chapter 1

This is the first proper chapter of my story; I edited the start so many times...

**_Sparrow Hawk, Striker and Knight are mine._**

**_Transformers belong to Hasbro._**

* * *

The night had gone well for the Decepticons. They had ratted out one of the only remaining Autobot bases in Vos, killed many of the Autobots and captured three of them. Or so Sparrow Hawk had heard. One of the vehicons troopers that had been part of the attack was happily telling the young femme what had happened that night, in a voice filled with suspense and sarcasm. **"There were thousands of them you see, streaming out of their like toothless scraplets! Trying to much on our armor with their gums, but of course -with your brother commanding us- they were nothing more than the ground we walked on."** the vehicon, nicknamed Dodger, told the ever so keen Sparrow, but of course it was hardly the truth.

**"Wow,"** the young femme chirped, **"You must have been very brave to face all of them at once!"** she skipped a little as they walked towards the main control room, **"Tell me what happened next!"** excitement was boiling within her as she tried to urge the vehicon to tell her more.

Sparrow Hawk, known Sparrow to the youngest of her two brothers, was just under the vehicon's shoulder in height and coloured a dark gray all over, though she had golden markings here and there.

**"Later, young one. For now I have a meeting with your brother."** he said formally, straightening out as the two of them entered the large room in which the computers and the highest ranking mechs involved in the attack were in. Unfortunately it wasn't the best of times to enter; it was one of the worst...

Sparrow's golden and black optics widened in shock, the scene before her slightly trembling frame was something she had never seen before and didn't want to again.

A purple and yellow mech lay lifeless on the floor; a crooked slice reaching from his torn right optic all the way down to his wrecked thigh, rivers of energon followed from the recently deactivated mech and stained the ground. Sparrow didn't know who he was- had been, but she did know her brother had murdered him.

Sparrow must have lost a few shades of colour and began backing away, horror tainting her optics as they moved away form the gutted Autobot to her brother, pleading to Primus that he hadn't done it.

She was wrong.

Striker, a completely black mech who was tall and muscular, held a broad sword that was dripping the lifeblood of the downed Autobot, a look of pure rage making his usual calm posture one of a demon. That was until he saw the absolute horror on his sister's faceplates.

Red optics narrowing to tiny orbs, the mech already directly at Sparrow, **"Leave,**" he growled, trying purposely to keep the anger from his voice. But when Sparrow flinched, then fled he knew he had failed. Scrap.

* * *

Sparrow didn't know how long she had been alone in her quarters, but it had been quite a while and not a sound had been heard. Fear was gnawing away at her nerves and the only comfort she had was the presence of her other bother. Knight. He was Striker's twin but albino, so the only colour on him was his optics; they were shaded a dark sunset pink. He was also covered in spikes, arranged in a way that he could walk with ease but it took a lot of thought on how to touch him without getting stabbed or jabbed.

_'He was only mad at the Autobot, there is no need for you to fear him...' _the youngest of the twins cooed, wrapping his sister's spark in a veil of comfort and protection. He was still with his brother, trying to convince the mech that the other Autobot should be aloud to live and be their prisoner, as well as trying to tell him that his enraged emotions and actions had scared Sparrow half to death.

But Striker was having none of it.

The young femme could tell as she was trying so hard to vanquish the images of the dead mech and her brother's harsh emotions away, but they lingered like the great rust plague that wiped out an entire warship.

In taking slowly, Sparrow (instead trying and failing to banish the memory) focused on other parts of it, like the short silver mech Knight had been holding. But who was he and his dead companion?

Though Sparrow was updated with all the designations and status' of most of the Autobots, she couldn't quite figure out who the dead mech was and where he had come from. Though the other...

The apprentice focused on him for a moment, more like on the image stuck in her processor, and she soon knew who it was.

Jazz.

**_'_**_But what is he doing here...' _she thought, the strong but sickened gaze of the Autobot something very few ever saw. Even before deactivation of his enemies, _'Last I saw him he was on the Autobot's moon base under Optimus' command,' _she shivered in fear at the thought of the gigantic (to her) Autobot, _'So why is he here?' _Deciding she wanted answers, and too fearful to ask her brother for them, the femme hoped off of her berth and made her way down to the Brig.

Maybe he had been put there after she had walked in on them? That is if he was still online...

* * *

Getting into the brig was the easy part, but actually finding the cell Jazz was in was a _whole_ new issue.

In this particular Decepticon base, there were plenty of cells because it had originally been a prison facility before the war. Sparrow knew that because of the few sins she could read had warnings like 'don't leave the doors unlocked' or 'justice will always be served', or something along those lines. Some of them really were dreadful, but the Decepticon's hadn't put them there.

The Autobot's had.

Decepticons never owned anything before the war, they were, how to say it, the lower classed citizens of Cybertron: slaves, gladiators, ex-soldiers, outcasts and in some cases murders. Some were born that way whilst others gained a bad reputation or fell out with the wrong people, most of the time it was for no reason at all; but all Autobots were like that- they judged before they got to know someone. Or so Sparrow had heard.

Anyway, back to finding Jazz...

After a while of wondering the deserted corridors and passing eerie cells, Sparrow found a cell were the Autobot as being held. It was a small dark cell, smelt like old, _old,_ energon and was labeled 'dangerous bars, stay clear prisoners' or was it 'dangerous prisoner, stay clear of bars'?

Sparrow couldn't read the Autobot's language as well as she could the Decepticon's, but she was making good progress.

She hadn't realized it, but the black femme had frozen still as she was reading the sign and was startled back into movement when the Autobot within shifted in the darkness, his blue optics focusing on her in amusement.

**"I ain't seen a 'con like you before." **his voice was smooth and sturdy, but was also very relaxed and musical. But there was some sadness in there; Sparrow could tell the mech was trying his best to hide it. Either way, she liked him almost instantly.

**"I haven't seen an Autobot like you here before,"** she chirped shyly, feeling rather odd speaking with someone she wasn't even meant to look at.

Jazz chuckled, **"I guess that is a good thin', means very few 'bots have been caught and."** he then stopped, looking towards the wall as if it were more interesting than the young femme before him.

**"... And lived to come out again." **Sparrow sighed, **"It is the same with us."** she lowered herself to the ground and sat cross legged, her golden optics still cautiously gazing at Jazz's.

Jazz seemed surprised by her words and moved closer to the bars, mimicking Sparrow by sitting on the ground opposite her; but his legs were beside him as he leant against the wall.** "Oh? All 'cons we capture don't get killed whilst in our care."** he said, raising an optical ridge as Sparrow tilted her head in seeming confusion. But she said nothing so he continued. **"Optimus Prime-"** Sparrow shuddered at the mention of the leader's name, something Jazz took note of. - **"Gives all of the 'cons medical care and makes sure they come to no harm, yeah they get questions but none have ever been _killed. _Where did you hear about that anyway?" **he asked carefully, guessing that her elders must have been telling her horror stories or something. He had seen some 'bots do the same with their younglings about the Decepticons.

**"I- I-" **Sparrow sighed, **"I have seen it..." **she looked down at the ground which, she decided, was far more interesting than looking into Jazz's questioning optics. But before Jazz could continue, Sparrow went on, **"I don't understand. You speak like the Decepticons are the bad guys, but all I have ever known is that Autobots caused the war and are murderers. It doesn't make sense. "**

**"War is a messed up thing, but both sides are as bad as the other." **he sighed, suddenly leaping to his pedes as a door opened not too far away.

Sparrow too climbed up to her pedes, **"I better go!" **she said, racing off down the corridors once more.

**"That is one odd Decepticon." **Jazz mumbled to him self, bracing himself against the wall as his legs protested to the sudden movement.

* * *

I did say this one would be longer, didn't I? Hmm. I hope you all like it, just say if I got something wrong. ;)

Sparrow Hawk's reference, in dragon mode, is my profile picture, for those who want a better look at her colours etc.


End file.
